


The Matchmaker(s)

by herman_the_moth



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Background Relationships, Banter, Comic, Digital Art, Fanart, Fluff, Getting Together, H/D Erised 2019, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Humor, M/M, Ministry of Magic Employee Draco Malfoy, Mystical Creatures, Number Twelve Grimmauld Place, Post-Hogwarts, Post-Second War with Voldemort, Romance, Wine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-01-05 23:03:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21216509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herman_the_moth/pseuds/herman_the_moth
Summary: It all started with an empty bottle of wine.





	The Matchmaker(s)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shiftylinguini](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiftylinguini/gifts).

> Shiftylinguini, I was delighted to get you as my recipient and as soon as I read your 2nd prompt I *knew* what I was going to draw for you (the only thing I hadn't known yet was that I'd end up with 9 pages instead of the 5 I had first planned, which I'm pretty certain you won't mind :D). I hope you will enjoy this comic as much as I enjoyed drawing it for you! ♥♥♥
> 
> A huge thanks to the fantastic Mods, as well as the most patient L, who never failed to motivate me along the way.
> 
> Happy Hols, everyone! ♥

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for viewing! You can show your appreciation for the artist in a comment below. ♥
> 
> This artwork is part of HD Erised, an on-going anonymous fest. The artist will be revealed January 10th.


End file.
